Silent is the voice we loved to hear
by velvetasty
Summary: Le retour de Kieren a ravivé de vifs souvenirs, teintés d'une douleur insoutenable.. Il va tenter, tant bien que mal, de "vivre" malgré l'absence de celui qu'il aimait auparavant. Mais, cela est sans compter sur la haine viscérale que les autres habitants ont toujours éprouvé envers lui... /!\ SPOILERS - bien entendu. /!\


Note de l'auteure : Je suis très heureuse d'avoir terminé ceci en très peu de temps. J'espère que cela vous plaira :p

Disclaimer : Les personnages intensément complexes de la petite perle qu'est In The Flesh, ne m'appartiennent pas :)

* * *

« Il faut commencer par éprouver ce qu'on veut exprimer » - Vincent Van Gogh

2009

Un tas de manuels scolaires, éparpillés ça et là sur le lit. Un oreiller ayant la marque indélébile du crâne de celui qui y repose sa tête chaque soir. Une tasse de thé rafraîchie par le temps qui s'est écoulé, traînant sur un chevet, sans personne devant pour y déposer ses lèvres. Des meubles couverts de poussière, emplissant l'espace d'une odeur particulière. Une boîte remplie de photos, de souvenirs impérissables et qui demeureraient éternels. Une palette de peintures, de nuances de couleurs toutes particulières et différentes. Une fenêtre ouverte, des rideaux virevoltant au gré du vent. Un unique bruissement entre les feuilles d'arbre, puis un silence persistant dans cette pièce inoccupé.

Steve s'assit sur le fauteuil sur lequel son fils s'installait pour peindre à ses heures perdues, quand il ne vaquait pas à ses occupations extérieures avec Rick. Il reluqua l'étagère sur laquelle étaient disposées les compilations de disque. Un sourire enjoliva son visage incompréhensif. Incompréhensif, car son fils s'était senti délaissé, et avait abandonné. Il repensa savamment à tout ce que sa famille avait vécue, quand ils durent se faire à l'idée que celui-ci était : un putréfié, autrement dit, un zombie.

* * *

 _Mon fils est un…_

-Dites-le, Mr Walker.

-Mon fils est un putréfié.

-Non, vous n'y êtes toujours pas.. Répétez après moi : votre fils est un survivant du syndrome de la mort partielle.

-Mon fils est un… Un… Un survivant du syndrome de la mort partielle.

Ses mots simples ne suffisaient pas à expliquer ce que lui ressentait vis à vis de cette situation inédite. Non seulement son fils revenait d'entre les morts, mais en plus, il fallait qu'il l'accepte malgré toute la souffrance que sa mort avait causé.

\- A présent, j'aimerai que vous vous exprimiez sur ce que vous vivez au quotidien, depuis que vous avez appris que Kieren a ressuscité, comme ça.

 _Comme ça._ Comme ça, comme si la douleur ne pénétrait pas assez son âme. Steve aurait voulu se pincer tellement cette scène semblait irréelle.

-Et bien… Pour tout vous dire, je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas comprendre. Il est de retour, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe désormais.

-Êtes-vous conscient que tout ceci est réel ?

-Je crois, oui. Sinon, pourquoi serais-je en train de discuter de cela avec vous ? C'est que je sais que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser, mais au fond, je suis tellement heureux. C'est juste… On ne pouvait pas être préparés, moi et ma femme.

-Il est normal que vous soyez désorienté, que vos émotions soient entremêlées et que vous ne savez pas si elles sont positives ou négatives. Il vous faut apprendre à gérer cette colère que vous éprouvez envers votre fils et là alors…

-Je ne suis pas en colère, d'accord ?

-Si vous le dites.

Le docteur nota quelques lignes, puis ferma son calepin avec sérénité.

-Nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Des questions ?

-Docteur… Suis-je en train de progresser ?

-Steve… Vous n'avez plus besoin de ces séances depuis un bon moment, et j'hésitais à vous le faire savoir. Vous vous obstinez à jouer le rôle d'un homme froid, celui qui sera distant quand il ira chercher son fils au centre. Alors qu'en fait, vous voudriez le haïr pour ce qu'il a fait, parce que vous culpabilisez tellement de ne pas avoir pu l'aider.

-Cela veut-il dire que je suis quelqu'un de bien ?

-Bien entendu, Steve, le docteur esquissa un léger sourire.

-Tout de même, cette haine est bien ancrée en vous, vous le saurez au bout d'un moment.

-Merci, Docteur. Je pense que ça ira.

Passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, il se détendit en rejoignant sa femme qui l'attendait dans la salle d'attente.

-Alors ?

-Allons chercher Kieren.

-Quand cela ?

-Dès qu'il sera prêt.

* * *

-Je ne suis pas prêt. Non, non, je vous assure... Je ne me sens pas prêt.

-Justement, tu es prêt. Tu as des sentiments. La preuve que ton cerveau fonctionne, c'est que tu puisses ressentir ce type d'émotions. Une partie de toi est bel et bien restée flash-back en sont le résultat concluant.

Kieren jeta un vif coup d'œil au médecin, qui semblait vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Tes parents, ils seront heureux de te revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que je suis un zombie… Et que j'ai tué des gens.

Il prononça cette phrase en fixant un point au sol, comme pour dissimuler la honte qui l'envahissait.

-Non, non, non… Kieren ? (à l'évocation de son prénom, celui-ci soupira en fermant les yeux, comme pour s'armer psychologiquement) Regardes-moi : qu'est-ce que tu es ?

-Je suis un survivant du syndrome de la mort partielle… , répondit-il les mains moites, les yeux mouillés et la gorge serrée.

-Et ?

-Et... Ce que j'ai fait alors que je n'ai pas été traité en tant que tel n'est pas ma faute, continua-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vague cette fois-ci.

-Bien.

Kieren lui avait demandé si il pouvait rester un peu plus longtemps ici, au centre de traitement. Mais, le docteur Sheperd se résigna seulement à le rassurer sur le fait que tout se passerait bien. Quand il serait libre. Pour autant, une peur extrême s'emparait de lui et grandissait en sa poitrine, au point qu'il ne parvenait pas à respirer correctement.

 _Je ne suis pas prêt_ _,_ _bon sang_. Mais il fallait qu'il le soit, auquel cas il ne serait jamais prêt à les revoir.

* * *

-Jem… J'espère que tu seras là quand Kieren rentrera à la maison !

-Alors là, vous rêvez un peu trop…

L'insolence de Jemima devenait récurrente désormais, de même que ses sorties nocturnes en présence des membres du HVF. Sue voyait sa fille comme un poison qui lentement, avait puisé toute son énergie afin de s'en nourrir et d'entretenir son animosité.

-Steve… Allons-y.

La clé tourna dans le moteur, et Steve appuya sur la pédale.

-Enfin…Nous y sommes.

Sue éprouvait le besoin nécessaire de serrer son fils encore une fois, de le gâter de ses doux baisers et de lui sourire en quasi permanence, car elle retrouvait la chair de sa chair, celui qu'elle avait cru perdre et qui comme par miracle, était revenu. Bien entendu, à la suite de cette nouvelle, ils avaient tous deux songé qu'un nouveau départ serait le mieux pour Kieren, lui qui détestait tant Roarton. Ils avaient aussi songé au fait que tous les villageois l'apercevaient comme un être étrange parce-qu'il était plutôt tourné vers la gente masculine. Il ne faisait que s'amuser en compagnie de son meilleur ami, ils ne voyaient pas quel était le problème à cela. Au fond, ils redoutaient de revivre cela. De revivre cette période de dépression dans laquelle leur fils s'était enfermé et s'étant décidé sur la seule occasion qui se présenta à lui – ou plutôt, celle qui lui semblait être la seule façon d'en finir avec tous ses problèmes.

 _C'est un véritable miracle._ Elle ne cessait de se le répéter, pour se convaincre que cette fois-ci, elle ferait les choses bien. Elle ne risquerait pas le perdre à cause de villageois traditionalistes, qui se refusaient de percevoir un quelconque changement dans leur campagne isolée.

-J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir ! Comme ça aura été long ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre...

L'enthousiasme de son épouse égayait le cœur de ce père de famille, de ce mari qui perdit pied après avoir trouvé Kieren, mort, étendu sur son lit. Lui, dont les larmes avaient transpercé les joues froides de son premier enfant, celui qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, celui qui avait un bel avenir, loin de cet campagne paumée. Lui, qui avait su reconnaître le mal-être que Bill Macy procurait chez son fils, en le traitant de « faible ».

Lui, qui avait bordé son enfant, en avait fait sa raison de vivre. Lui qui se terra dans le mutisme durant plus d'un mois, qui se protégea de sa tristesse derrière des lunettes de soleil pour aller travailler. Lui, qui pensait avoir les épaules assez fortes pour soutenir sa femme, alors qu'il s'est littéralement effondré en songeant qu'il aurait pu empêcher Kieren de se suicider.

Jamais. Non, jamais, Steve n'oublierait pas de sitôt tout ce qu'il avait traversé comme épreuves.

* * *

Il avait suffit d'un seul regard lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour que Sue s'écroule en larmes à la vue de Kieren.

-Pardonnes-moi… C'est juste que…

Steve poursuivit d'un air soulagé :

-Rien, c'est qu'on s'attendait à ce que tu sois.. Enfin, je veux dire qu'on s'était préparés à te voir sous ta véritable apparence… Mais, mais… Mais, tu es très bien comme ça !

-C'est du maquillage, précisa-t-il en tentant de masquer sa gêne tout en caressant ses cheveux de ses doigts fins.

Steve porta la valise de Kieren, qui semblait être comme absorbé par ses pensées.

-Kieren… Je t'en prie, montes dans la voiture.

Kieren s'exécuta en lui adressant un sourire complaisant. Il s'installa à l'arrière, et une fois assis, son père démarra. Un silence pesant et long dura la moitié du trajet. Puis, Steve se persuada qu'il fallait trouver un sujet de conversation, n'importe quoi...

-Hum… Sue, qu'allons-nous manger ce soir ?

Au départ, elle ne saisit pas que cela avait été un message subliminal : Ce que tu veux…

Steve se racla la gorge puis, elle fit signe qu'elle avait compris en clignant d'un œil.

-Kier, ça te dit une pizza ...? Ou bien, souhaites-tu que je te prépare ton plat préféré ?

-Ne te donnes pas tant de mal, Maman…

-Si, si, j'insiste !

Elle se retourna pour s'extasier sur les traits de son visage, qu'elle jugeait comme étant son bien le plus précieux.

-Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois…

-Comme ta chambre, ajouta Steve d'un air évasif. Nous avons tout laissé comme c'était.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh… On a pas eu le courage de changer quoique ce soit. Et puis, nous avions d'autres idées en tête, tu sais...

Kieren colla son front contre la vitre, et demeurait calme et silencieux.

 _D'autres idées en tête ?_

Il aurait dû être impatient, et combien même surexcité de revenir parmi les siens. En vérité, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de revoir Jem. Malgré tout, il se contenta de se réjouir. De se réjouir, parce que ses parents l'acceptaient, alors que la situation aurait pu être beaucoup plus compliquée. Compliquée, notamment car il avait constaté que ceux qui rentraient chez eux, finissaient par rester dehors. En effet, certains familles ne s'y feraient probablement jamais, et ne reconnaissaient pas leurs proches. Ils craignaient aussi d'être attaqués en pleine nuit. Chez lui, ce ne serait pas ainsi : sa famille acceptait les différences avec une facilité atypique.

Soudain, il se souvint d'un détail qu'il avait oublié : ses parents n'avaient pas déménagé. Il s'apeurait déjà de faire son retour, et de se confronter aux mêmes visages familiers qui le dévisageraient. Mais, comme l'ont confirmé ses parents devant l'inspecteur qui s'assurerait que tout se passerait bien pour lui, Roarton était encline à accueillir ses nouveaux arrivants, sans crainte.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews auquel cas ceci vous a plu (ou pas) / Merci par avance ;p


End file.
